


Appetite of a People Pleaser

by homofemme



Series: Heartbreaker-verse [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU Verse, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abusive Relationships, Diners, Drug Use, F/F, Gen, Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, OCverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homofemme/pseuds/homofemme
Summary: Archangel Liliel, Overlord of the Fashion Industry. Popstar. Popular for his primadonna attitude and electropop style music. Known to lead people on and break their hearts.Skeptical, but looking to recover from less than savory habits, he hears about the Happy Hotel, ran by his niece, and it piqued his interest.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/OC, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, OC/OC, kind of - Relationship
Series: Heartbreaker-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Appetite of a People Pleaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really woke up with a bad headache and an ass that's hurt huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote it. Fuck you.

Well, who could particularly say he didn’t deserve the headache from the night before?

His hips hurt, definitely. Liliel’s back was sore and covered in scratches, and his wings had been sent to the astral realm for the time being. What was the situation he was in again last night? It was a bit foggy, the details I mean, but it came back slowly and soon enough he just layed back down with a yelp. 

Roughly 3 hours later some asshole decided to knock on his door, he grumbled and threw on some boxers, stretching as his shoulder blades popped. Opening the door led to him meeting face to face with his best friend Monique. The bear-dragon was dressed in her usual Green Day t-shirt and a leather jacket filled with various statements in patches was around her hips. Her arms were crossed and it hit him that she was here to take care of his sorry ass. Liliel let out a groan before welcoming her in, she really was the only thing helping him in mornings like this. 

“You stink, but I probably gotta help you dry off when you bathe huh?” Monique snorted, although it was REALLY grating to the cherub. “Yeah...Got high and fucked I guess. Not sure what happened after that.” His own voice was tight, not that he was annoyed, but the hangovers were often the worst. Monique passed him about 4 ibuprofen pills, he just took them dry, water was tasteless and gross. 

“Was it good shit at least?” Liliel nodded at the (slightly) intrusive question, letting Monique run her hands through his hair in order to scratch and pick at his scalp. “He thought that SCRATCHING my BACK was kinky!” The diner owner snorted, almost laughing. “I’M SORRY?” Monique blurted out. Liliel let out a high pitched screech from how quickly her claws dug into his scalp and pulled backwards. She apologized, but they both got a good laugh, which was enough for him at the moment.

He soon enough hopped into the shower, turning the water to an unnaturally scalding level, just to make sure he killed whatever parasites decided to land on him, this was hell after all! There was probably enough strawberry shampoo and conditioner for his hair to last another week or two, he rubbed at his sore scalp and let it clean out, humming one of his own songs under his breath. 

About half an hour later he struggled out of the glass box, cherry-red towel tied around his waist and a very obvious tired expression resting on his face. Monique taking a hot pink and strawberry patterned one from the floor and drying his blonde hair rapidly, leaving his head more sore than it was before. “God herself Moni pleaasseee, your gonna leave my head more than a sack of welts!” He pouted. 

It really was quite a night, though. He got some bad news related to his tour, got too high on an aphrodisiac, then had a good time with some royal owl guy. He forgot, called him exotic then played well to what the cherub’s limits were, despite being higher than Elysium. 

He just about jumped out of his skin as soon as the towel was under his armpits, letting out an airy laugh that sounded like bells. Monique chucked, going straight for his stomach before Liliel almost fell onto her. Soon enough there was a tickle fight, obviously the bear-dragon was winning by a large margin of strength. 

Soon enough they calmed down, though. “Liliel, what happened last night? You don’t often call someone you don’t know, or of high standing…” Monique piqued, concern dripping through her voice. The cherub had to give her a glare, sighing before responding with a tone she was too familiar with. “Had a minor problem at work! You know, it was just a bit of entropy and I was stressed....” He teetered off, attempting to change the subject. Monique’s face was clearly resting bitch, she eventually got up and threw a pair of shorts and a sweater at him. “Get dressed, asshole. We’re going to my place because you look like you haven’t eaten in 3 days.”

“But Moniiiiiiii! I have a shoot tomorrow!” Liliel quickly put on said outfit, going up to his vanity in the corner to grab a necklace and earrings. Playfully groaning like a little bitch. Slipping on some socks and boots, and maybe throwing on a ring or two. He still had to do his makeup, of course. 

Monique’s restaurant was frequented by demons in the 6th circle. The occasional cannibal came by and she was very lucky to not have lost her hide to them anyway. Liliel was VERY lucky to have had her save his ass when he was on impulse buying and spending more money than his own house. He still of course, needed to spend money in moderation but oftentimes he impulse spent due to stress or when he was high on mood-altering drugs. 

Soon enough of course, they were headed out the door. 

“What’s your catwalk’s theme again? Like for this month! I heard it was something to do with the victorian era, but then again God herself only knows at this point.”

“It is victorian themed! Correct on that babe. I’m wearing some lace and pink, naturally!” He giggled, fangs on full display. He still hurt all over, naturally. But for now he could live with the pain of sitting down and eating. They got to the diner with relative ease and Liliel ordered his usual! Pancakes and eggs were always his favorite, and naturally he got hooked up with some coffee. It was a weirdly domestic scene, and for once he felt a little better than usual.

Taking a seat at his usual booth, waiting for Monique to come and sit with him led to the cherub sketching some new ideas for designs on a lone napkin. Humming one of his own songs under his breath, the food was top tier, and Monique seemed interested in talking more about the random goth dress that came from the cavity of his sore asshole. 

He was more than pleased to dig in! The eggs were dead, he hated runny eggs with a passion, and the pancakes with brown sugar were similar to whatever Elysium had for food. In poor terms, it was good shit.


End file.
